Lloyd Irving
Character Synopsis Lloyd Irving 'is the main protagonist of Tales of Symphonia, being one of the most notable figures in the entire Tales series. Lloyd was adopted by Dirk, a dwarf at a very young age near the small town of Iselia, where he went to school. His mother was killed when Lloyd was very young and his father, Kratos Aurion, left him around the same time. Since then, Lloyd decided that he would help his friends Genis Sage and Colette Brunel until the end and destroy evil and hatred for good. Although the young warrior himself plays no part in the prophecy, he is still a strong optimist and a fair leader. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-A. 2-A '''via Eternal Sword '''Verse: Tales of Symphonia Name: '''Lloyd Iriving, Bud (Nicknamed by his friend, Zelos) '''Gender: Male Age: 17 (Tos), 19 (DotNW) Classification: Half-Elf, Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics. Expert Swordsmanship (Shown to be capable of wielding any sword in the game, including ancient and powerful swords such as The Eternal Sword and Material Blades), Energy Manipulation (Demon Fang creates a series of projectiles that stick to the ground and home into opponents), Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Ice and Earth), Reactive Power Level (Lloyd Iriving gradually gets more powerful in fights, making him stronger every second), Ki Manipulation (Beast is stated to be a chi technique, which manifests in the form of a lion), Vibration Manipulation (Demonic Thrust causes vibrations when used, shaking the battlefield), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers through Protection). With The Eternal Sword, Mithos is granted Space-Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Destructive Ability: Large Planet Level '(Was a fundamental part in the defeat of Mithos, who before the events of Symphonia, was able to fragment Aselia with enough force to create two other planets. Fought on equal terms with Kratos, who's considered an equal to Mithos in his prime). '''Multiverse Level+ '''with Eternal Sword (Utilized The Eternal Sword, which is a blade capable of fending off Dhaos and has the powers of Origin themselves) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of reacting to light techniques, which utilize light in it's purest form when casted. Also superior to those who can react to and dodge lasers) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Large Planet Class '(His attacks are capable of harming Kratos and even Mithos Yggdrasil. The former is capable of fragmenting entire planets with enough force to create other planets) 'Durability: Large Planet Level (Can tank hits from both Mithos and Kratos; Endured several spells that canonically are capable of harming Kratos and several beings comparable to Mithos as a Indignation) Stamina: Very High '(Can fight several combtant trained guards, warriors with thousands of years worth of combat and even Gods 'Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens of meters with Magic Intelligence: High (Has trained in the use of swordsmanship and can even fight on par with beings who have thousands of years worth of knowledge in said field. Has a degree of knowledge in magic and it's relation to the universe) Weaknesses: Can be a bit naive and careless Other Attributes List of Equipment: Eternal Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Fang:' The character launches a ground projectile towards a target. *'Sonic Thrust:' The character thrusts his or her weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. *'Tiger Blade:' The user slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. This arte is effective for hitting any opponents in the air. *'Sword Rain:' The user stabs the target with many rapid thrusts. *'Tempest:' The user somersaults into the air while extending their weapon outward, slashing the enemies multiple times while airborne. *'Double Demon Fang/Fierce Demon Fang: '''A ranged attack that sends two projectile waves toward the enemy in quick succession. *'Super Sonic Thrust/Hurricane Thrust:When this arte is executed, the user forcefully thrusts at the enemy, pushing it away. *'Sword Rain:Alpha/Sonic Sword Rain: '''Sword Rain: Alpha is a longer and more powerful version of Sword Rain, in which the user rapidly pierces the target several times, followed by a final strike that may involve a upward thrust, rising slash, or back-flip. *'Omega Tempest/Psi Tempest: ' Essentially, this is a more powerful and wider-ranged form of Tempest, which allows the user to jump to the other side of the field while spinning over the target. *'Tiger Rage: 'The user slashes upward to launch themself into the air with the enemy, twisting in the air to slash the target at least twice more before ending with a final downward slash while landing. *'Heavy Tiger Blade: 'When this arte is used, the user slashes upward and then downward with enough force to slam the target to the ground, causing a knockdown. *'Grave Blade: 'This attack is used in place of Fierce Demon Fang when the user has an Earth-elemental enchant active. *'Falcon's Crest: Lloyd's ultimate attack. He summons the Eternal Sword into his grasp, where he deals damage around his vicinity, then jumps skyward into the air and smashes his foes with the magic blade. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Namco Bandai Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Mascots Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Space Benders Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2